


Office Party

by comebackjessica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, 1980s, 80s, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Death Eaters, Drama, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Parody, Pre-Hogwarts, Winter, polski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackjessica/pseuds/comebackjessica
Summary: Świąteczne zebranie Śmierciożerców w starożytnych ruinach zamczyska. Antonin Dołohow zaprawia poncz spirytusem, Lucjusz Malfoy czuje nadchodzącą migrenę, Snape odpala papierosa za papierosem. Co może pójść nie tak?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Office Party

W środku nocy, tuż przed wigilią, dwie zamaskowane postaci w czerni teleportowały się z trzaskiem pośrodku skutego mrozem wrzosowiska.  
— Gdzie jesteśmy? — wyburczał wyższy i ściągnął szarpnięciem niewygodną białą maskę, po czym czujnie obmacał świstoklik.  
— Gdzieś… na barchanowe majty Merlina! — Druga postać, blondyn, użył różdżki jako kompasu i natychmiast przeklął swój los. — Haworth?!   
— Gdzie?!  
— Yorkshire, Snape. Śmiem twierdzić, że gorzej być nie mogło.  
— Niech to szlag jasny trafi! — Świstoklik, niepozorna tabakierka, został rzucony w zamarzniętą kałużę, której podobne zdobiły teraz gęsto wrzosowisko niczym błyszczące tafle tysięcy malutkich luster.  
— Przypominam, że to był twój pomysł, Lucjuszu — wycedził Snape, próbując znów z trudem zawiązać maskę na twarzy. Niestety, zmarznięte palce były na to zbyt sztywne, a wymyślne tasiemki zbyt śliskie. Niech szlag trafi Lorda i jego zamiłowania do dramatycznych strojów!   
— Kurwa! — Zirytowany, Severus cisnął maskę w trawę i rozejrzał się dookoła, łopocząc dramatycznie czarną szatą.  
Odizolowaną od reszty świata wioseczkę ze wszystkich stron otaczała podobna sceneria: ciemno, zimno, mróz i mało optymistyczna przyszła prognoza pogody, więc nie było szans, by ktoś ich tutaj nakrył. Snape mógł przeklinać do woli.  
— _Mon ami_ , nie sądzę, żeby ktoś nas tu zobaczył — potwierdził Lucjusz — aczkolwiek spróbuj traktować z należytym szacunkiem narzędzia służbowe.  
Zgrabnym machnięciem różdżki przywołał do siebie maskę Snape’a. Oczyścił ją niedbale z resztek zmrożonych źdźbeł i podobnych nieczystości, które w Yorkshire mieli prawdopobnie pod dostatkiem. Salazarze, co za wiocha…  
— Rodzinna pamiątka? — zadrwił Severus i z niechęcią przyjął maskę   
z powrotem.   
Lucjusz przyjrzał się uważnie swoim czarnym, eleganckim rękawiczkom. Usatysfakcjonowany ich ogólnym stanem mimo okoliczności, postanowił nie zaszczycać podobnych oskarżeń żadną odpowiedzią.  
— Tak myślałem. — Snape odpowiedział sobie sam.   
Wcisnął maskę do kieszeni przepastnej śmierciożerczej peleryny i machnął różdżką, wysyłając w powietrze setki błękitnych ogników.   
— Tak samo jak ta twoja tabakierka, niech to szlag. Świstokliki trzeba kalibrować! Nie mogą się walać po strychu z resztą rodowego badziewia   
w nieskończoność!  
— Poskrom łaskawie język, Snape. — Lucjusz wiele mógł znieść, ale najwyraźniej obrażanie rodzinnych pamiątek Malfoyów nie było jedną z tych rzeczy. — Doskonale wiesz, że Czarny Pan musi dbać o swoją prywatność. Nie mógł tak po prostu podzielić się lokalizacją do zwykłej teleportacji!  
— Całe szczęście któryś z twoich uczynnych przodków posiadał wciąż   
w swoich skromnych zasobach ważne zaproszenie do Czarnego Dworu.  
Przyłapany teraz na jawnym niedopowiedzeniu Lucjusz już miał coś zełgać, ale w końcu zrezygnował. Fakt faktem, sprawy rodowe przodków Lucjusza i brutalne plany na coup d’etat splatały się wzajemnie jeszcze od czasów Septimusa Malfoya i jego podejrzanego wpływu na ówczesnego Ministra Magii. Nie ma co zaprzeczać oczywistościom, a już szczególnie przecież nie najlepszym szpiegom Czarnego Pana.  
— Ta tabakierka była warta fortunę — uściślił jeszcze Lucjusz, na wypadek gdyby drugi Śmierciożerca miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości. — Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.  
— Hmm… — Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Więc… należała do ojca?  
— Dziadka.   
Zadowolony z siebie Severus postanowił nie ciągnąć tematu, skoro już dostał potwierdzenie, którego szukał.   
— Był częstym gościem?  
No dobrze, pewnych odruchów nie dał rady się wyzbyć.  
— Zamilknij łaskawie, Severusie.  
Snape skłonił się w parodii dworskiego ukłonu i rechocząc pod nosem poszperał w kieszeni szaty w poszukiwaniu papierosów. Z głębokim egzystencjalnym westchnięciem zapalił jednego i zaoferował Lucjuszowi. Malfoy przyjął ofertę   
z udawaną niechęcią i zaciągnął tak mocno, że Severus przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie będzie musiał starego kumpla reanimować.   
— No — uznał Lucjusz filozoficznym tonem, patrząc za powoli gasnącymi na wrzosowisku błędnymi ognikami — to jesteśmy, że tak powiem, w dupie.  
— _Oui._  
— Nie wydurniaj się.

* * *

Czarny Dwór — dawniej reprezentacyjne zamczysko, teraz wyniszczała, podupadła i zapomniana rudera. Kiedyś otaczały ją rozległe pola i owocowe sady, teraz zdziczałe, uschłe i z biegiem czasu zamienione w ponure mokradła. Kuriozalne dobudówki do posiadłości, doczepione magicznie po to, by w ogóle dało się w tej ruinie mieszkać, a do tego straszące z obu stron zawaleniem szczątki dawnych wież i wyrwa pośrodku dachu głównego hallu — Lucjusz sam nie mógł się zdecydować, który element był jego ulubionym.   
Prywatna i aktualnie jedyna siedziba Lorda nazywana była Czarnym Dworem tylko wśród Wewnętrznego Kręgu — z tej prostej przyczyny, że nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, od kogo został przejęty i jaką wcześniej nosił nazwę. Prawda była taka, że zrujnowany już zamek, dawniej ochrzczony na cześć mitycznego węża Lotan Hall, stanowił prawowitą własność Voldemorta od strony dogasającej już linii Meropy Gaunt. Zanim jej przodkowie roztrwonili majątek, to właśnie Lotan Hall z dumą określali rodową siedzibą. Mimo też wszelkich przypuszczeń swoich popleczników, Voldemort przejął dom od poprzednich właścicieli jeszcze przed wojną — za gotówkę, bez ofiar i w pełnym majestacie prawa.  
— Ty przodem. — Lucjusz stuknął obcasami drogich butów i pokazał zachęcająco ciężkie, wzmocnione metalem drzwi do głównego hallu.   
Zmęczony wiatrem i przemoczony do suchej nitki Snape nie miał siły się kłócić. Dotknął końcem różdżki otwartej dłoni, mamrocząc pod nosem inkantację. Syknął, gdy na skórze pojawiła się płytka rana. To nigdy nie była przyjemna część procesu. Przycisnął dłoń do drzwi i wypowiedział drugą część inkantacji, po której dało się słyszeć głuchy szczęk zawiasów. Wejście do Czarnego Dworu stanęło przed nimi otworem.  
— No. Od razu widać, kto tu jest najwierniejszy! — Lucjusz dziarskim krokiem ruszył za sunącym się ponuro po dziedzińcu Severusem. — Jesteśmy przed czasem.  
— Co za ulga — wyburczał Snape, w międzyczasie owijając dłoń wymiętą chustką do nosa.  
Główny hall dworu nie wyglądał o wiele lepiej od reszty ponurego straszydła, za wyjątkiem unoszących się pod sufitem świec, które dawały nikłe złudzenie oświetlenia. W dalszej części znajdowała się przestronna komnata, kiedyś najprawdopodobniej główna sala balowa, której część sufitu zapadła się już dawno   
i teraz wychodziła prosto na czarne, grudniowe niebo. Snape westchnął ciężko   
i przygotował się psychicznie na kolejne odmrożenia. Od dawna podejrzewał już, że Voldemort nie czuł temperatury, ani też niczego w ogóle. Pierwsze wybitne jednostki Wewnętrznego Kręgu tylko potwierdzały jego tezę, bo zdążyły się już stłoczyć   
w małych podgrupkach. Udając przyciszonymi szeptami Bardzo Ważne Rozmowy, Śmierciożercy wyraźnie starali się konserwować ciepło. Severus nie zamierzał zniżać się do tego poziomu. Swoim zwyczajem szybko wykorzystał stare sztuczki i otoczył umysł szczelną barierą oklumencji. W tym towarzystwie nigdy nic nie było pewne.  
— Ha! — usłyszał za sobą znajomy rechot i jeszcze zanim ją zobaczył — poczuł tą jakże znajomą, ciężką woń jej perfum.   
Nadal nie potrafił rozgryźć, co dokładnie w nich było, a przecież był aż nadto ambitny. Próbował odtworzyć ten zapach więcej razy, niż chciałby się do tego sam przed sobą przyznać.  
— Bello — przywitał Bellatrix sztywnym skinieniem głowy.  
Mimo tego, że Snape względnie niedługo obracał się w lepszych kręgach, niż w tych w czasach szkolnych (o ile miał wtedy jakiekolwiek), to nigdy nie przestawał obserwować. Zdążył już posegregować większość czarodziejskiej arystokracji według własnych kategorii, zaobserwować ich zwyczaje, ba!, nawet doskonale niektóre udawać, a jednak to, co wciąż najbardziej go fascynowało to wszystkie te tajemne mikstury rodowe — trzymane w sekrecie przez setki lat; w każdej rodzinie co najmniej jedna perła. Od eliksirów po receptury na trucizny przekazywane od prababki do matki i wnuczki… Tak, nadstawiał uszu szczególnie wtedy, gdy padała plotka o tym, że ktoś kiedyś padł trupem w podejrzanych okolicznościach obiadowych u Blacków czy innych Malfoyów. Sam jednak był zdumiony tym, że każdy znaczący ród czystokrwistych miał pośród rodzinnych sekretów także pilnie strzeżone receptury na bajecznie pachnące, luksusowe i niewyobrażalnie drogie w produkcji perfumy. Żadna czarodziejska arystokratka nie zbrukałaby przecież łabędziej szyi jakimś powszechnym, kupnym produktem. Należało zaznaczyć, że podczas nudnych przyjęć Snape miał zwykle o wiele za mało do roboty. Nic zatem dziwnego, że jak stary zboczeniec węszył — do czego miał w gruncie rzeczy wymarzone warunki —   
i zajmował umysł zapamiętywaniem egzotycznych składników.   
— Snape! — Bella zakrzyknęła bez żadnych zahamowań i bezceremonialnie zdarła mu z twarzy maskę. — Rozchmurz się! Wesołych świąt! — Zaśmiała się wariacko i klasnęła w dłonie, gdy jej oczom ukazał się firmowy grymas Snape’a.   
Owiała go woń perfum tak ciężka, że gdyby Bellatrix kiedyś przyszła ochota przejechać się windą, niechybnie zabiłaby współpasażerów w sekundy. Najwierniejsza spośród Śmierciożerców sama nigdy nie zawracała sobie głowy umundurowaniem, na co Lord z nieznanych nikomu powodów czasami jej pozwalał. Innym razem też traktował _Cruciatusem_ , co Bella przyjmowała zawsze z dumą, pokorą i godnością.   
A potem i tak otrzymywała cichą dyspensę na swoje pokręcone działania.  
— Wesołych świąt, szwagierko! — Lucjusz zawsze wiedział, kiedy wkroczyć na scenę, a do tego lewitował przed sobą trzy puchary z grzanym winem. Kimże był Snape, by odmawiać alkoholu. Zwłaszcza, że pewnie swoim zwyczajem Antonin Dołohow doprawił go spirytusem. Za zdorovie!  
— Weź z nim coś zrób. — Bellatrix rzuciła Snape’owi ponure spojrzenie   
i przyjęła z wdzięcznością drinka. — Jak zwykle udaje, że się nie znamy.  
— Starożytna zasada harmonii zawodowej. — Snape ukłonił się nisko, patrząc na Bellatrix z dołu przenikliwymi czarnymi oczami.  
Wykrzywiła pełne usta w bliżej nieodgadnionym grymasie, po czym znowu zarżała zabójczym śmiechem i wychyliła puchar do dna.   
— Gdzie moja siostra? — Wycelowała w Lucjusza oskarżycielski palec.  
— Słabo znosi ciążę, jak wiesz. Im bliżej rozwiązania, tym gorzej — poskarżył się Lucjusz, który też porzucił maskę, by w spokoju raczyć się średniej jakości grzańcem.   
Tylko nieliczne i bardzo radykalne jeszcze jednostki wciąż udawały, że jest to anonimowe spotkanie. Większość doskonale wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia — na Merlina, lwia część spędziła ze sobą siedem lat w jednym dormitorium. Bliżej zaznajomionym można chyba było być tylko z rodzeństwem i własną matką.  
— Nie wiem — burknęła Bella. — Skąd miałabym wiedzieć? Nie rozmawia ze mną o tym. — Bellatrix zadarła dumnie głowę i wykrzywiła usta w półuśmiechu.  
Wiedziała, że Snape przygląda jej się uważnie i tego wieczora akurat miała fantazję, by mu na to pozwolić.   
— Ze mną też nie, Salazarowi niech będą dzięki. — Lucjusz uniósł puchar   
w toaście i skinął jej głową.   
Bella przewróciła oczami i odeszła bratać się z ludem, czy też robić coś, co aktualnie jej w głowie siedziało. Diabeł jeden wiedział do czego dopuści się tym razem. Osobiście Snape obstawił już swoje konie, ale chętnie zobaczy, dokąd go wieczór zaprowadzi.   
— Jeszcze po jednym? — Lucjusz już przywołał im różdżką kolejnego drinka, więc właściwie nie był to wybór.  
Snape wychylił poprzedni kielich i bez słowa zabrał się za następny. W pewnym momencie przypałętał się do nich Augustus Rookwood, chrzaniąc coś  
o Departamencie Tajemnic. Zajęło to Lucjusza na dobrą chwilę, chociaż Severus słuchał tylko mimochodem i z przyzwyczajenia, ale jak zawsze wyczulony na potencjalnie interesujące szczegóły. Zwierzchnik Niewymownych miał na szczęście słabą głowę i szybko zaczął bełkotać, co pozwoliło Belli w tak zwanym międzyczasie całkowicie zbałamucić go na swoją stronę i zatrudnić do podawania sobie wina. Snape zapatrzył się więc na swój ulubiony spektakl pod tytułem „Nieme sceny zazdrości   
w małżeństwie Lestrange’ów”. Zajęło go to niestety tylko na jakiś czas. Nieprzewidywalna Bella, skłonna do przesady i konfliktu, znowu dała popis. Skończyło się na tym, że dość spektakularnie cisnęła w męża wyjątkowo paskudnym Locomotor Mortis i oddaliła się bez słowa w dalszą część sali, by siać spustoszenie gdzie indziej. Rabastan, na polecenie starszego brata, podążył za nią jak pies.  
— Nic mi nie jest! — Rudolfus zamachnął się tymczasem na zakochanego   
w nim Barty’ego Croucha, który swoim zwyczajem usłużnie próbował go wyswobodzić.  
— Ach, jest i nasz dobry znajomy. — Lucjusz pokazał Snape’owi dyskretnie Avery’ego Seniora, który jak zwykle przyglądał się wszystkim z mroczną pogardą. Jako członek pierwotnej gwardii Voldemorta, miał tendencję do uważania się za lepszy sort Śmierciożercy, niż reszta gówniarzerii. — Pogadasz z kolegą po fachu, Sev?  
— Bardzo zabawne — wycedził Snape.  
— Staram się.  
— Więc jak mu idzie z tą… biblioteką? — drążył temat Lucjusz.  
— Antykwariatem. — Snape wytrzepał z paczki wymiętego papierosa, który został mu sprytnie podebrany w ułamku sekundy.  
Westchnął ciężko i z na wpół udawaną irytacją wyciągnął jeszcze jednego. Cała jego znajomość z Lucjuszem opierała się od początku na relacji ostrożnej niechęci (nietypowym bowiem w Domu Węża było okazywanie niechęci otwarcie), która   
z czasem przerodziła się w przedziwną zażyłość. Snape bardzo chciał go nienawidzić, ale Lucjusz był po prostu zbyt zajmującym towarzyszem. W atmosferze dziwacznej przyjaźni, która zastanawiała kolegów po fachu, szlajali się więc po Nokturnie   
i wypełniali misje likwidacji i zastraszania jednostek niewygodnych. Czasem, gdy Lucjusz wybitnie potrzebował ucieczki, pojawiał się niespodziewanie na progu Severusa i do nocy nawijał o życiu i śmierci w głębokiej fazie narkotycznej — wszak Snape w swoim obskurnym mieszkaniu w mrocznej części Pokątnej miał różnych substancji pod dostatkiem. Aż żal więc nie wykorzystać.  
— Ach, księgarnia. Jak… romantycznie. — Lucjusz miał szczególny talent do snobistycznego tonu. Manipulował podtekstem i zręcznie sugerował absolutne obrzydzenie pod przykrywką uprzejmości, skropionej rzecz jasna szlachetnym angielskim akcentem. Snape nigdy nie umiał się tego nauczyć. Przypuszczał, że może to wynikać z urodzenia.  
— Niespecjalnie — mruknął Severus. — Słyszałem, że ostatnio cienko przędzie.  
Avery Senior w ostatnich czasach podupadł nieco na zdrowiu i niewielu jak dotąd wiedział dokładnie dlaczego. Swoim zwyczajem, Snape błyskawicznie doszedł do sedna sprawy i teraz z lubością kusił Lucjusza sugestią informacji.  
— Co ty powiesz? — Malfoy uniósł jasne brwi. — Głowę dałbym sobie uciąć, że to nowe buty ze smoczej skóry.  
— Nie radziłbym zakładać się pochopnie o takie rzeczy. Nowa peruka musiała cię kosztować fortunę.  
Spojrzeli na sobie we wzajemnym porozumieniu. Snape doskonale wiedział, na ile może sobie pozwolić i chętnie korzystał. Wszak tylko Lucjusz wiedział, że Avery Senior prowadzi w zakładzie działalność przeciw embargo na pewne… podejrzane substancje, pod przykrywką sprzedawania rzadkich ksiąg i woluminów. Nie kto inny zresztą, jak Snape mu te podejrzane substancje dostarczał, pod patronatem szeroko zakrojonych znajomości Lucjusza, który ich ze sobą swego czasu zeswatał. Avery Senior, zupełnie różny od swojego syna, z którym mistrz eliksirów się prywatnie nie znosił, zadawał mało pytań i płacił żywą gotówką umówioną stawkę. Była to chyba najowocniejsza i najbardziej zgodna współpraca na całej Pokątnej.  
— Cóż, tak już w życiu bywa… Rodzina sklepikarzy, czego się spodziewać.   
— Nie zadzieraj nosa.  
— _Moi?_  
Prawda była taka, że owocna współpraca miała się niestety niedługo skończyć. Avery nie posłuchał Snape’a w kwestii jednego artefaktu i teraz płacił tego słoną cenę, gdy okazało się, że na przedmiocie ciąży potężna klątwa. Avery nie poinformował   
o zbliżającym się końcu swoich dni nawet własnego syna, co stawiało teraz Severusa w dziwacznej roli partnera biznesowego i wykonawcy ostatniej woli w jednym.  
— On naprawdę nie wygląda dobrze. — Lucjusz pokręcił głową.  
— Nie gorzej, niż Crabbe — podsunął Snape złośliwie.  
— Nie bądź złośliwy, Severusie. Aparycja jest u nich niestety rodzinna. O ile dobrze pamiętam, zdarzyła się u nich tylko jedna udana jednostka i bardzo szybko wydali ją za któregoś z podrzędnych Blacków.  
— Córka ogrodnika?  
— Jesteś taki cyniczny! — Lucjusz zaśmiał się odrobinę za głośno, co niestety zwróciło na nich uwagę pewnego kolegi po fachu, którego woleliby uniknąć.  
— Drogi kolego… i kolego — przywitał ich niezręcznie Nott, który w swojej wszetecznie przeklętej pasji do teatralnych gestów i dramatycznych wynurzeń czuł się zawsze jak ryba w wodzie w kwestii trupich masek i przepastnych śmierciożerczych szat. Gdyby Snape nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że sam je dla Lorda zaprojektował. Nott był niestety na swoje nieszczęście beztalenciem, który niczego innego w życiu nie robił, jak tylko wydawał pieniądze po przodkach. Gdyby Severus miał tylko jedno Bożonarodzeniowe życzenie prezentowe, to naprawdę życzyłby sobie, by tego wieczoru Czarny Pan zmiótł irytującego Notta z powierzchni ziemi.  
— Czego chcesz, Nott? — W przeciwieństwie do nisko urodzonego Snape’a, taki Malfoy mógł sobie pozwolić na otwartą niechęć z kim tylko dusza zapragnie.  
— Ja… — wybity z rytmu i wyobrażeń o anonimowej maskaradzie Nott miotał się chwilę, zanim odszedł jak niepyszny dręczyć kogoś innego.  
— Nie musiałeś być taki ostry — burknął Snape, choć poskromił nieco swój zwykły ton, bo nie był człowiekiem niezdolnym do wdzięczności.  
— Ach tak? — Lucjusz był szczerze rozbawiony. — Czyżbyś w okresie świątecznym odsłaniał swoje zgniłe serduszko, Snape?  
— Nienawidzę cię.  
— Wiem. Masz. — Lucjusz podsunął mu ukradkiem mały pakunek, na co na szczęście pomagały warunki ich ogromnych jak operowa kurtyna szat. — Wesołych świąt, Snape.  
— Ja… nic dla ciebie nie mam — odparł zgodnie z prawdą Severus, gdy odpakowywał srebrny papier.  
Wyraz ciekawości szybko jednak zastąpił codzienny, Snape’owy grymas niechęci.  
— Marlboro lighty?  
— Twoje ulubione. — Malfoy był w coraz bardziej szampańskim nastroju   
i Severus sam nie wiedział czy to przez wino, czy też bardzo udany kawał.  
— Ależ nie trzeba było — wyburczał Severus, uśmiechając się jednak pod nosem.  
— Nie dziękuj. Czego się nie robi dla starych przyjaciół, Snape. — Lucjusz wyglądał, jakby chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale zrezygnował w połowie. Sądząc po poruszeniu wśród zebranych, główny punkt programu miał zaraz nastąpić.   
— _Showtime_ — Malfoy wymruczał konspiracyjnie i wprawnie zawiązał na powrót maskę.   
Snape bez słowa zrobił to samo. Dobrze wiedział, co nadejdzie za chwilę, więc tym razem starał się sprężać. Istotnie, w całej sali zrobiło się jakby zimniej. Rozmowy przycichły, aż w końcu urwały się w ogóle. Kątem oka Severus dostrzegł, jak Bella tanecznym krokiem przeciska się na front zebranego tłumu i pierwsza kłania się   
w pas. Za jej przykładem podążyli wszyscy, bo jej intuicja co do Czarnego Pana pozostawała niezawodna. Chwilę później wszystkich zebranych dostąpił zaszczyt znalezienia się w obecności jednego z najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników magicznej Europy. Severus instynktownie poczuł większą ochotę na papierosa, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Sądząc po grobowej minie Lorda i strategicznym sunięciu czarnej szaty po kamiennej podłodze sali, opłatka nie będzie.  
— Przyjaciele… Towarzysze. — Voldemort rozłożył ręce w pańskim geście. Gdzieś spomiędzy fałd jego potężnej peleryny wysunęła się Nagini, sycząc złowieszczo w kierunku niespokojnego już tłumu.  
Kompletnie już łysy i pozbawiony nosa mesjasz Śmierciożerców zupełnie nie przypominał już siebie. Severus zerknął na Lucjusza i mimo maski bezbłędnie wyczytał z jego twarzy, co zmysł estetyczny Malfoyów o tym nowym wcieleniu sądzi.   
— Nie mam dziś dla was wielu słów — w chudych szponach Voldemorta zmaterializowała się różdżka — oprócz… wyrazów wdzięczności. — Cichy, stłumiony ton wypowiedzi jakimś sposobem niósł się echem w półmroku i trafiał do każdego z osobna. Snape podejrzewał zaklęcie. Albo zbiorową hipnozę. Nie wierzył też w spokojny wstęp, bo w kościach czuł, że za chwilę chybotliwy z natury charakter Voldemorta da o sobie znać.  
— Razem osiągnęliśmy rzeczy wielkie. — Lord przechadzał się powoli przed tłumem niczym rzymski generał przed szeregami. — Wraz z końcem roku z powodzeniem dopełni się przejęcie Departamentu Tajemnic… — Strategiczna pauza i skinienie głowy w stronę Rookwooda. Snape zarechotał w duchu. Stary Augustus na pewno dostał wzwodu. — Nie mogę też zapomnieć o wszystkich przysługach i poświęceniu dla sprawy od najwierniejszego z was.   
  
_Oho._

  
Snape zamarł, jak posąg. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jego stronę, gdzieś też zauważył wściekły grymas Bellatrix. Użył wszystkich swoich sztuczek, by nie dać nic po sobie poznać.  
— A jednak… — Voldemort przesunął palcami po różdżce i kiwnął głową   
w zamyśleniu. Postąpił o krok do przodu w stronę Snape’a. Śmierciożercy rozstąpili się, jak Morze Czerwone. — A jednak nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, Severusie, że być może nie traktujesz z należytym szacunkiem z takim zaufaniem powierzonych ci delikatnych operacji.   
— Mój panie…  
— _Crucio_.

* * *

Bellatrix znalazła go znowu na dziedzińcu. Tylko dzięki Lucjuszowi zdołał się doczłapać do wyjścia. Eliksir z kory wierzby częściowo pozbawił go czucia, ale nie do końca był w stanie zamaskować wszystkie skutki tylu serii _Cruciatusa_.  
— Nie musisz być aż tak zadowolona — warknął, drżącymi palcami odpalając papierosa.  
Prychnęła na niego, jak kotka.  
— Nie mam ochoty tu być. — Podobnie jak wcześniej maskę, teraz bezceremonialnie wyrwała mu papierosa spomiędzy palców i sama się nim zaciągnęła.  
Gdy jej się przyglądał, a w tak dopasowanej szacie z wycięciem na plecach nie sposób było się Belli nie przyglądać, prawie zapomniał, że stała tak blisko niego, bo ewidentnie czegoś chciała.  
— Szczęśliwie dla ciebie, to już chyba koniec — powiedział gdzieś w przestrzeń ponad jej głową, zastanawiając się czy Lucjusz będzie bardzo zawiedziony, jeżeli wróci do domu bez pożegnania. Sądząc po nowych tematach politycznych, jakie od godziny wałkował z Yaxleyem… Chyba nie.  
— Dla mnie? — Postąpiła jeszcze o krok do przodu, trzymając papierosa w palcach niczym diva w mugolskich filmach. Severus przez ułamek sekundy zastanawiał się, co też Bella sądziłaby o takich produkcjach, gdyby zachciała choć jedną obejrzeć. Z rozważań wyrwał go jej złośliwy chichot.  
— O ile dobrze sobie przypominam, to ty się tam prawie poszczałeś w gacie!  
— Miło, że aż tak bardzo zajmuję twoją uwagę — westchnął cierpiętniczo i spojrzał w niebo.   
Niechże ta przeklęta świąteczna herbatka się wreszcie skończy. Lub też może niech jakiś litościwy święty od spraw beznadziejnych zrzuci mu cegłę na łeb. Kolejność absolutnie dowolna, Snape by z chęcią przyjął każdą wersję.  
— Chyba jeszcze nigdy się tak nie zwijałeś. — Bellatrix ciągnęła wątek, na zmianę kopcąc papierosem i rechocząc. — „Aaa, aaa! Panie!” — przedrzeźniała go i była z siebie chyba wyjątkowo zadowolona. — Jak zarzynane prosię!  
Snape przewrócił oczami i wziął głęboki wdech. Wesołych, kurwa, świąt.  
— Bellatrix… — zaczął złowieszczym tonem, czym wzbudził jej zainteresowanie. Ku jej rozczarowaniu, skłonił się uprzejmie i oderwał od resztek kamiennego muru; swojej jedynej w tym momencie podpory. — Sama twoja obecność uczyniła ten wieczór olśniewającym. Dobranoc. — Próbował ją zręcznie wyminąć, ale niestety przecenił możliwości swojego ciała i byłby prawie runął na bruk, gdyby Bella go nie podtrzymała.   
Spojrzał jej w oczy nie do końca wiedząc czy powinien się najpierw obawiać, czy zdziwić.  
— Możesz mnie puścić — powiedział cicho.  
— Nie.  
— Twój mąż jest dziesięć jardów od nas.  
— Wiem.  
Snape spojrzał za siebie i westchnął ciężko, czując już instynktownie wściekłość Rudolfusa w powietrzu.  
— Nie — powiedział cicho, tym razem słabiej.  
— Tak. — Bellatrix ujęła go pod ramię i wyciągnęła zamaszyście różdżkę. — Na Pokątną — wymruczała, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.   
— Podręczniki do szkoły? — wyzłośliwiał się Severus, bo godności już nie odzyska. — Czy skończyły ci się ingrediencje?  
— Mam sprawy.  
— Oczywiście, że masz, Bellatrix.  
— Zamknij się. — Przycisnęła się do niego mocniej. Znów poczuł jej przeklęte perfumy i wiedział, że jest stracony. — Pocałuj mnie, może mój mąż w końcu zejdzie na zawał.  
— Prędzej ja wyląduję w Mungu.  
Bella zaśmiała się przesadnie głośno i odrzuciła głowę do tyłu, potrząsając bujnymi, czarnymi lokami.  
— Wesołych świąt, Snape! — wykrzyknęła na cały plac.   
— Nienawidzę cię.

_Wesołych, kurwa, świąt._


End file.
